Limited access to financial services presents a problem for emerging markets which seek to empower its residents. For example, some markets may not have convenient access to banks or automatic teller machines (ATMs) for residents to manage their finances. One convention method for accommodating such markets is the use of Micro ATMs which typically support branchless banking and may be located at various non-bank locations. Micro-ATMs may have the capability of reading traditional credit and debit cards as well as other portable consumer devices.
While Micro-ATMs may provide financial services to those that may not otherwise have access to financial institutions, there are some drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is the lack of robust security. There are many opportunities for fraud to occur in Micro ATM systems and conventionally there have not been any highly reliable systems in place to verify the identity of the Micro-ATM user. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.